


You Matter To Me

by Vivireels



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are woken up in the middle of the night by their daughter crying. Klaine future fic.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	You Matter To Me

Kurt was woken up by the sound of crying. His head was still swimming groggily as he checked the clock on his nightstand. 3:00 in the morning. He plopped back down onto his pillow and groaned.

Ever since he and Blaine had Tracy, it was a routine for them to be woken up in the middle of the night by her crying. They had tried to let her cry herself out, a technique recommended by all the parenting books they had read, but neither could find it in them to let her suffer alone. Kurt had been strong a few times, but whenever he managed to fall back asleep, he knew Blaine always ended up sneaking off to the nursery. Blaine could never ignore Tracy's cries. He had too much of a soft spot for the 4-month old.

Kurt was brought back to consciousness as the crying subsided. He rolled over and was met with an empty bedside. He groaned internally. That meant Blaine was with Tracy, which meant she would continue to cry tomorrow night. Seeing as he was already awake, Kurt got out of bed and quietly padded down the hallway.

He stopped at the open door of the nursery and peered in to see what was going on. Blaine had his back to the door and was gently rocking Tracy and himself in the rocking chair they had placed next to her crib. Tracy was gazing at Blaine with a look of pure affection. Kurt felt his heart melting at the look on her face.

This was the kind of thing he imagined having kids would be like. Seeing the pure look of love on their faces and loving them right back. Watching Blaine with Tracy made all of the late night wakeups and crying more bearable. Because that was his family. His family. The love of his life and the little girl he loved more than life itself.

He looked at Blaine from behind. His curly hair was a mess, considering the fact that he had woken up a few minutes prior. But Kurt could see his head slightly tilted, a thing he tended to do when he was gazing back at Tracy. He heard Blaine humming quietly.

Before he could process anymore of the scene, Tracy started to fuss again. Kurt looked to see Blaine had stopped rocking, and appeared to be on the verge of falling back asleep. With Tracy's renewed cries, Blaine startled, and began rocking her again. This time, he sang softly to her.

_I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes_

_They've seen things you never quite say, but I hear_

_Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you_

_And I'll stay there as long as you'll let me_

Tracy looked up at Blaine again and started cooing as he sang.

_Because you matter to me_

_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_

_You matter to me_

_I promise you do, you_

_You matter too_

_I promise you do, you'll see_

_You matter to me_

Kurt sighed softly as Blaine's soft singing filled the room. Apparently his sigh was not as soft as intended, because Tracy heard the noise, and let out a gurgle of contentment at noticing Kurt. Blaine turned to see Kurt standing in the doorway and smiled. Kurt could see the dark circles under his eyes, but he swore he rarely saw Blaine happier than when he was with Tracy.

"You know I can't leave her alone when she starts crying."

Kurt nodded as a smile crept onto his own face. "I know." He leaned against the door frame and looked lovingly at Tracy. "I can't blame you, seeing how happy she gets when you sing to her."

Blaine chuckled. Unfortunately, Tracy had noticed that Kurt was still in the doorway of the nursery, instead of next to her and Blaine. She responded by crying once more and reaching out towards Kurt.

Blaine laughed again. "I think she misses her daddy." Kurt laughed as Blaine cocked his head to the side. "Come here. I miss you too."

Kurt rolled his eyes with a laugh as he came over and sat on the ground next to the rocking chair. He placed a hand lightly on Tracy's cheek as she smiled and cooed, looking back and forth between Kurt and Blaine. Kurt decided to pick up where Blaine left off.

_It's addictive the minute you let yourself think_

_The things that I say just might matter to someone_

_All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the running away_

_And for the first time I think I'd consider the stay_

_Because you matter to me_

_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_

_You matter to me_

_I promise you do, you_

_You matter too_

_I promise you do, you'll see_

_You matter to me_

Kurt and Blaine met eyes as they sang together.

_You matter to me_

_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_

_You matter to me_

_I promise you do, you_

_You matter too_

_I promise you do_

_You matter to me_

_You'll see_

_You matter to me_

They gazed lovingly at each other as they sang. Both with tired eyes, barely awake, but still with so much love. Nearly a decade after they had fallen in love, and still just as deeply infatuated with each other. Still head over heels for the other.

"I love you so much. I love her so much. I love you both more than life itself." Blaine rambled dreamily.

Kurt placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too." He leaned over and kissed the top of Tracy's head. "And I love you too, Sweetheart."

Blaine yawned as he felt sleep attempt to overtake him once again. He rested his forehead against Kurt's as he brought Tracy in between them. She had fallen asleep to the sound of their voices and was now comfortably nuzzling up to Blaine's wrist. Kurt carefully lifted her out of Blaine's arms and into her crib.

"So," Kurt said as he placed her in the crib. He turned around to face his husband. "What inspired the Waitress lullaby?"

Blaine shrugged. "First song that came to mind." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "And besides. Between both of us, I'm sure she's heard just about every other musical."

Kurt pouted. "Not Wicked."

Blaine feigned shock. "Oh, well that's a travesty. We'll have to sing that to her next time she wakes up crying. Which according to my calculations, should be in about..." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "4 hours."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "I'll be waiting." He leaned in and softly kissed Blaine. As they pulled away, Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and led him out of the room.

"You know, at the rate we're having to sing her to sleep, this child better love show tunes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to my first Ao3 fic!
> 
> I’m Vivi, a writer from ffnet that’s switching over to ao3 as well because I read most of my fics on ao3 anyways. This is the first klaine fic I wrote, in february of 2019. I had been listening to the Waitress soundtrack, and I heard "You matter to me", and thought it would be perfect for klaine.
> 
> I mostly write one shots, but it’s definitely a goal of mine to work up to longer fics. Please review and feel free to send me requests for fics! See you in the next fic! ~ Vivi


End file.
